Tails of Mogul
by Spartan Grey
Summary: Abandoned to the elements as a baby because of his gift Tails was always seen as a freak and was shunned by society but what happens if someone else had found him as a baby. Original Idea came from Mr Halfwright.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone before I start this story I would like to thank Mr Halfwrite for letting me use the idea from his story 'What if'. But I would also like to tell you that this is my first sonic story so don't expect to much. Also sorry that this chapter is so short I'll try to make them longer to between 2K and 3K words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters ****from the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' series/comics or anything else.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and the rain was pouring down onto the muddy forest floor. A small fox child lay down in the cold mud that had thickened onto the fox's fur as it shifted uneasily on the damp forest floor. To protect himself from the downpour of the storm, he lay beneath the source of his loneliness, the twin tails he was given at birth.

As the kit struggled to find sleep the ground shook of another's approach. When the Mobian's shadow was directly overhead a mammoth knelt down to examine the frail fox.

"And what are you?" The large figure asked himself as he got closer to the fox and into the dim moonlight that cracked through the clouds and revealed the mammoth to be wearing a white suit that was drenched from the storm.

The large Mammoth continued to examine the small fox who was now shaking either from fear of the large creature or from the cold rain beating down on the two of them. The Mammoth then picked up the fox to inspect him and get a closer look of the two tails that the creature had.

"You are an intriguing little thing aren't you?" The Mammoth spoke silently to himself once again as he looked closely at the young fox.

As he looked at the cub he noticed its orange-yellow fur that was covered with clod mud and it's bright blue eyes that easily displayed that the fox fox was scared of him as it trembled in his hands and whimpered as it looked at the large Mammoth.

After he had finished examining the poor fox for a short while he had begun to feel sympathy for him, knowing what it had been like to be abandoned and left to fend for oneself, he felt sorrow for the fox as he put one of his hands on his chest where a green gem was that had fussed with him and had made his people discriminate against him as well as prolong his life by many years.

"Come on let's get you somewhere safe." The Mammoth said quietly, as he dried the fox off a little with a dry part of his coat which caused the fox to let out a small squeak as it was rubbed dry.

He then brought the young fox to a small cabin he had rented to go looking for lost treasures on the outskirts of the forest and had set him down so he could go get some towels to dry the two of them off.

"What am I going to do with you?" The Mammoth asked himself as he dried off the fox who would make small squeaks as he was rubbed with the towel.

Mogul had never thought about what it would be like to take care of another living thing other than himself let alone be anything like a parent to this little fox. He was thinking on how this would change his life and his ways but he eventually decided that the fox needed a home and someone to take care of him.

"I guess you'll be staying with me for awhile little guy, but what should I call you?" The Mammoth asked himself as he finished drying him and began to think of a name that would help him get over his deformity and think of it as a gift.

"I guess I'll call you Tails, Tails Mogul my son." Mogul said to himself as he hugged the child who had stopped shaking and started to relax in his embrace.

Time skip one week

Mogul had brought Tails to his mansion, even though that this was not where he intended to raise Tails since it was to far away from any town or city. Mogul had then started to gather some necessities so he could go and find a good place to raise the child. After about an hour he had finished packing then he picked Tails back up and used some of the chaos energy in his emerald to teleport to a town that was near the Acorn Kingdom. Them after a few hours of searching he had managed to buy a house to raise the young fox in.

After Mogul had set everything up he thought back to Tails and wondered how long he was in that forest, so he walked over to the young fox who was currently sitting on the floor, playing with a small toy fox Mogul had gotten him. He then tried to look into his mind which actually proved to be a slight challenge considering he was trying to read the mind of a child but he eventually got to his memories only to find nothing which meant that he was abandoned around when he was born with no memory of his parents. On the bright side this meant that Tails would think that Mogul is his father, even though that was bound cause some problems later but it still hurt him a little thinking about how someone could abandon their child like that.

"Don't worry Tails your going to be destined to do great things." Mogul told the little fox as he brought him into another hug.

Time skip 4 months

Mammoth had been raising Tails for four months now and Tails had started to learn how to speak, even if he wasn't able to make any complete sentences and was currently sitting on Mogul's lap and was listening to a book as Mogul read it aloud.

"Dada wa dat?" Tails asked as he pointed at a plane in the background of a picture in the book.

"That's a plane Tails." Mogul said with a chuckle at his son's happy attitude and his natural curiosity for things.

To Mogul Tails was always happy and cheerful and very rarely showed any signs of rage or annoyance with others so Mammoth had decided that it was time to put his evil ways behind him for awhile, or at least until Tails was older and could understand things better. Mogul then put Tails to bed and turned on the TV to watch the news and was surprised that he saw the king making an address and declaring war with the Robotnik Empire after they had attacked several of the Acorn Kingdom's towns that were far away from the kingdom.

"This seems to be a problem, I wonder how the king will handle it?" Mogul asked himself as he continued to watch with peeked curiosity as he continued to watch the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok before I start I would like to thank Miles Depth for giving me some advice on the story and helping me a little on my writing. I would like to let people know that there will also be a small time skip in this chapter. Also to anyone who is new to any of my stories I should let you know that I will always try to respond to reviews from the previous chapter. And I'm sorry for this chapter taking so freaking long to be done. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Guest: Thank you for the nice compliment and for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Mogul had been taking care of Tails for several months now and was astonished by his son's development. Tails could now speak full sentences and even read on his own all without any help from him. Even though Mogul loved taking care of Tails he still wished he could go back to looking for treasures and artifacts that would help him in his future conquest of Mobius. Mogul had determined that he would need a break from parenting for awhile so he could go out and find some individuals who could aid him in his eventual domination of Mobius. He had eventually decided to hire a babysitter to take care of Tails for a week so he could go out and look for any possible beings that could be beneficial for his cause.

"Tails you'll be staying with while I am away on business," Mogul said as a tall, heavy, and pregnant Rabbit walked into the house wearing a long red and purple dress.

"Hello it's nice to meet you ," the rabbit said with enthusiasm, "I would like to thank you for allowing me to babysit this little guy."

"Do you mind if I bring other children I'll be watching here?" Vanilla asked as she gave a warm smile to the young fox and his father, "I work for a preschool not to far from here."

"That'll be fine as long as they do not become a bother for my son. I'll be off now and Tails be good for here." Mogul answered and said goodbye to his son.

"Okay Dad, bye!" Tails said cheerfully as his Dad walked away.

Vanilla then closed the door and looked over to Tails.

"It's nice to meet you Tails I'm Vanilla and I'll be taking care of you while your dad is on his trip," Vanilla explained, wondering if he understood that his father was going to be gone for an entire week.

"Yeah, Dad told me yesterday and said that you'll be watching me for the next couple of days," Tails responded happily as he stood in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"That's good.I'll be having a couple children coming here in about an hour from the preschool so maybe you all could play together." Vanilla recommended as she walked into the living room with Tails.

"That sounds great I can't wait to meet them!" Tails replied happily as his two tails moved back and forth behind him.

An hour later there was a knock at the door that was quickly answered by Vanilla. As soon as Vanilla opened the door Tails saw several kids with a person who looked to be one of the preschool helpers who was talking to Vanilla. After the two had finished talking the helper left to go back to the preschool and Vanilla let the kids into the house and led them to the living room where Tails was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Tails the children from the preschool are here." Vanilla said cheerfully and saw Tails's face light up with a smile.

"That's great!" Tails replied as he hoped off the couch to meet them.

Vanilla then stepped to the side and three children around Tails's age walked into the living room. One was a pink hedgehog in a little red dress, the one next to her was a bee in an orange bomber jacket, and the last one was a green bird with a bandana around his neck.

"Tails I would like you to meet Amy, Charmy, and Bean. They are some of the children who go to the preschool that I teach at." Vanilla said with a sweet smile as she introduced the three.

Vanilla then stepped aside and allowed the three to go and meet Tails.

"Hello I'm Amy it's nice to meet you." Amy greeted with a smile on her face as she held out her hand to Tails.

"It's nice to meet you Amy." Tails responded happily as he shook Amy's outstretched hand.

"Hey Tails my name is Charmy!" Charmy the bee said joyously as he flew over the two tailed fox.

"Hello I'm Bean nice to meet ya Two Tail!" Bean shouted ecstatically as he got right in between Tails and Amy.

"It's nice to meet you guys to...So is there anything you guys want to do?" Tails asked awkwardly as he let go of Amy's hand and took a step away from Bean.

"Hey why don't we play Tag." Charmy suggested as he continued to fly around the group.

"Yeah that sounds fun, let's head to the backyard so we can start." Tails responded causing all if them to run or in Charmy's case fly to the backyard.

The kids had chased each other around for hours and Vanilla had eventually decided to go back inside for a moment to relax.

"Man that was fun do you guys want to do anything else?" Tails asked as he stopped running around to catch his breath.

"Sure how about we just sit down for awhile and rest." Amy suggested as she sat down in the shade and waited as everyone else gathered together.

"So anything you want to talk about?" Tails asked curiously as he sat down on the grass.

"Yeah there was one thing I was wondering, why do you have two tails are you a mutant, or some science experiment that escaped from a lab, oh or some kind of alien?!" Bean asked rudely as he grabbed one of his Tails and tugged on it a little.

"Would you let go!" Tails shouted at him as he pulled the tail he was holding away from him.

"Bean don't be so mean to Tails it doesn't mater if he looks different." Charmy told him as he flew over and sat by Tails and patted him on the back.

"Fine fine I just wanted to know that's all." Bean said with a gloomy look as he sat on the ground and looked down at it.

"It's ok if it makes you feel better I'll tell you." Tails said feeling a little guilty for making him feel bad.

"Yay story time!" Bean shouted as his mood immediately brightened up and clapped his hands together.

"Well I'm not entirely sure how I got my second tail but my dad said that I was born with it and that it is a wonderful gift to have." Tails explained happily as the twin tails waved behind him.

"Awww I was really hopping you were an alien." Bean said disappointed at the answer.

"Kids it's time to leave you need to get back to the preschool to be picked up." Vanilla called from the back door to the children.

"Aww well we hope we can visit again tomorrow." Amy said sadly as she waved goodbye to Tails.

"Yeah see you later Tails!" Charmy yelled as he fallowed Amy.

"See ya later two tail!" Bean bellowed as he left as well.

"Goodbye guys I'll see you tomorrow!" Tails replied as he saw them leave.

The rest of the day was pretty boring as Tails read a few books in his Dad's library that were mostly about nature and even a few about machines, which always seemed to interest him.

"Ok Tails time for bed." Vanilla told him as she brought him to his room.

"Ok good night." Tails replied as he jumped in his bed and watched Vanilla leave knowing that she wouldn't be back until morning.

Tails then went back downstairs and continued reading about several different kinds of vehicles and machines and was learning how they functioned and what they did, even if there were a few parts he didn't fully understand yet. He continued this until midnight and went back up to his room to go back to bed. After he got to bed he thought about his day and about what Bean said.

'Am I a freak?' Tails asked himself as he peacefully went to sleep.

Meanwhile Mogul has started to prepare for his future plans and is traveling around Mobius to look for mobians who would join him and become a fierce team of servants each with their own special gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok from now on all chapters will be 2K words or above since I said that I would do it so I'm going to follow through with it. (Not to mention I really enjoy writing this story.) Also please comment if it isn't any trouble, I really like reading them and reviewing them for the next chapter.**

**Miles Depth: Thanks for all your help and for the comment I think I'm really getting the hang of writing a little more.**

* * *

The visits went on for the rest of the week and they were all pretty much the same Amy, Charmy, and Bean would come over, they would play for a little while and talk, then they would leave at the end of the day and Tails would read a few of his Dad's books before bed. After the week had ended Mogul arrived back but he seemed different, more distant, oddly serious, and even strange.

"Hey Dad are you ok?" Tails asked anxiously as Mogul wandered through the house as if he was lost.

"Don't worry about it Tails it was just a rough trip, nothing is wrong I just need to rest a little and think." Mogul answered almost emotionlessly as he sat down in his library.

Tails started to worry about his Dad but decided to shrug it off and went to go read some more.

The same thing happened for the next few days with Mogul spending a lot of time in his library and always acting distant and deep in thought.

'What's wrong with Dad he's acting really weird?' Tails asked himself as he saw his father go into the library again.

Tails decided to try and see what he was doing and sat outside the door to Mogul's library and started to hear voices.

"Master Mogul we have searched the Acorn Kingdom as fast as we could without being noticed and we found the files you wanted." A gruff voice spoke and awaited a response.

"Good job now I want you all to lay low until I summon you again now that my plans begin in a few short years without any interruption so I won't need any of you to help me with this goal." Mogul told the mysterious voice and then a flash of neon green light erupted from the inside of the the room.

After the flash Tails heard Mogul moving around and assumed he was walking toward the door so he quickly ran back upstairs to his room as fast as he little legs could carry him.

'That was close, Dad almost caught me. But what was he doing in his library and who was he talking to?' Tails asked himself as he crawled back into bed.

Tails woke up early the next morning and walked downstairs and saw Mogul reading a book on the couch.

"Good morning did you get enough sleep?" Mogul asked suspiciously as he noticed Tails reach the bottom step.

'Does he know that I was outside the library last night?' Tails thought to himself nervously but quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah Dad don't worry about it." Tails told him as he walked into a different room of the house to avoid further conversation.

Tails then went to the library to see if anything happened from the flash he saw last night.

'What was that anyway it was so bright and then it just disappeared?' Tails asked himself as he entered the library and started to look around.

Tails searched the entire room but came up with nothing which left him with a few different questions.

'So if I heard a voice in here from last night and after Dad said that he would meet him again he disappeared in a flash of light so whenever he shows up again I need to see what's going on.' Tails thought to himself as he walked out of the library and heard a knock at the door.

Mogul had heard it as well so he set his book down and left his seat to answer the door with Tails following him.

"Hello, who are you three?" Mogul asked kindly as he opened the door and saw Amy, Charmy, and Bean.

"Hi you must be Tails's dad, we visited him a few times about a week ago and we were wondering if he could come outside and play?" Amy asked politely as she looked up at the gigantic Mammoth.

"That sounds great, Tails why don't you go and play with your friends but be sure to come back when your done." Mogul said as he walked back into the house and rubbed Tails's head as he pasted him.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." Tails said happily as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Not a problem since it's the weekend we thought we would come and play." Charmy explained happily as he flew over the group.

The three then headed over to a nearby park and started to play tag.

"Ok Tails your it!" Bean called causing everyone to quickly run away.

Tails after realizing what just happened started to chase after Amy who seemed to be distracted about something.

'Amy is usually a lot faster than this what could be distracting her?' Tails asked himself as he continued his pursuit.

Tails had easily caught up to Amy and tagged her. He then turned around and sprinted away from her only to notice that she seemed to be deep in thought. Tails then ran over to Charmy and Bean to ask if they knew what was wrong with her.

"Hey guys is something wrong with Amy she seems to be thinking about something?" Tails asked the two while they watched Amy who was now humming to herself.

"Oh yeah she's just thinking about her imaginary boyfriend, I think it's some guy named Chronic or something like that." Bean said nonchalantly not noticing that Amy overheard him.

"His name is Sonic and he's not imaginary haven't you guys been watching the news, he has been wagging war against Robotnik with the freedom fighters and he us the fastest guy in the world!" Amy shouted at Bean who was quickly trying to hide from the infuriated Amy.

"Ok ok jeez calm down you crazy." Bean said to try and calm her down.

"Wait who are the freedom fighters I haven't heard of them?" Tails asked curiously, wondering who Amy was talking about.

"Tails how can't you know who the freedom fighters are after the king got captured by Robotnik there has been no one to fight him, until they showed up of corse. They fight Robotknik and keep us all safe from danger especially Sonic." Amy explained but seemed to go off track after mentioning the guy named Sonic.

Tails then just turned back to the other and hoped that they could just start playing again.

"So can we just play Tag some more?" Tails asked the group, obviously getting tired of Amy bragging about this Sonic guy.

"Nah how about we talk about your Dad he's really big, and scary, and fluffy." Bean said jokingly.

"Bean can't you just be nice to Tails, I don't think he wants you being rude to him and saying things about his Dad." Charmy warned Beam so to try and not make Tails feel bad.

"Thanks Charmy but I think I'll just go back home and play with you guys another day." Tails told him sadly, but as he left the park he could hear Charmy arguing and scolding Bean.

'I don't really mind Bean making fun of Dad and I, but I'm starting to worry about Dad.' Tails thought to himself worriedly as he arrived back home and silently entered the house so he could try and see what his Dad has been doing.

Tails walked around the house quietly and started to look for his Dad to see what he was up to now. As Tails walked by the library he peered through a a crack in the doorway from it not being fully closed and inside he saw Mogul reading a small book and there were several pieces of paper on his desk.

'What is he reading?' Tails asked himself as he continued to watch his father.

Mogul then closed the book and put it high up on one the top rows of the bookshelf and then gathered up all the papers and crumpled them into a ball.

"This is pointless, if I can't get to the island then I can't move my plans to the next phase." Mogul said in a serious tone as his hand glowed for a few seconds causing the crumpled papers to burst into flames that had quickly incinerated them.

'What was that?!' Tails almost said out loud but immediately stopped himself before he made any noise.

Tails then noticed that Mogul was walking over to the door and decided to make an escape so he ran back to the front door and left the house as quietly as he could.

'I've got to tell someone maybe they'll know what's going on?' Tails asked himself as he went back to the park to see if his friends were still there.

As he got back he saw that they were still there and that Charmy was still talking to Bean while Amy was sitting on one of the benches starring at the sky.

"Hey guys I'm back, sorry for leaving earlier I was a little worried about something." Tails apologized as he entered the park and walked over to them.

"Don't sweat it, in fact I believe someone owes you an apology." Charmy said as he nudged Bean in the side.

"Yeah yeah jeez stop bugging me about it. Tails I'm sorry I was being mean and thinking that your Dad was weird." Bean said halfheartedly as he pushed Charmy away.

"It's not a problem I was just wondering if you guys could help me with something?" Tails asked the two of them nicely.

"Ok what is it?" Charmy replied, curious to what was bothering his friend.

"My Dad has been acting really strange lately and I need some help to figure out what's going on. So maybe I could invite you all for a sleepover and then you can help me find out what my Dad is doing." Tails offered and waited for their response.

"That sound fun we would be like spies!" Bean said sounding overly excited about the idea.

"I think it sounds cool to and I've always wanted to be a detective." Charmy mentioned with slight embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Amy what about you?" Tails shouted to get her attention.

"Huh oh sure that sounds like fun Tails." Amy said not really paying any attention to the conversation.

"Amy please pay attention this is important to me!" Tails cried as he looked over at Amy.

"Ok I'll make sure to help with whatever you need." Amy replied nicely after feeling a little bad about her response.

"Good then maybe we can all sleepover at my house tomorrow and figure this out." Tails announced happily with his twin tails waving behind him.

"Sorry Tails but my Dad is taking us on a short trip tomorrow so I won't be able to go." Charmy mentioned sadly which put a wrench in the plan that Tails had thought up.

"What but we need someone who can fly to reach the top of the bookcase." Tails whined as he tried to think of another solution.

"Hey maybe you can fly with those tails of yours." Bean pointed out.

"Bean that's crazy and it would never work in a million..." Tails said only to be taken by surprise as Beam appeared behind him and wrapped his Tails together.

"Bean stop that what do you think your doing!" Amy shouted at him and got ready to pull him away from Tails.

As soon as Amy started to walk over to stop Bean he let go of the tails and they started to spin and push their owner forward a little bit until he was lifted up off the ground a few inches. After they stopped spinning Tails landed back on his feet and was surprised by what just happened.

"Wowee I didn't actually think that would work!" Bean shouted in amazement that he actually did something crazy and it didn't backfire.

"Well I guess we won't need help Charmy, at least as soon as I figure this out we won't. So have fun on your trip." Tails told his friend happily who was equally shocked about what happened.

"Ok then good luck." Charmy responded enthusiastically as he flew off.

"Good so we will meet here tomorrow and then go to Tails's house." Amy said to the two who were still here.

"Yep it's a date!" Tails said as Amy started to leave.

"Hey Tails don't get your hopes up I think the only date she wants to go on is with that Chronic guy." Bean told him as the two started to leave.

"It was an expression, whatever see you tomorrow Bean." Tails sighed as he said goodbye to Bean and went home.

Tails spent the rest of the day relaxing and as soon as it was getting dark he started to practice flying with his Tails on his bed which led to him being yelled at by his Dad several times.

"Tails would you stop jumping on the bed and go to sleep!" Mogul shouted after he heard Tails fall on it multiple times after a few of his failed flying attempts.

"Ok Dad goodnight!" Tails replied and went to sleep, dreaming about what he was going to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok time for a new chapter. But as usual let's reply to some comments first. Also there will be a time skip later in this chapter to skip to where Tails is four years old and starts to do more important stuff.**

**Christian Ape99: Well here is chapter 4 and as for Mogul's plans, that'll be a surprise. **

**nightmaster000- Thanks for the compliment and yes I will be using events from the Archie comic series (Which I do not own)**

**Mr Halfwright- No need to worry about it being a carbon copy of your story I just loved the idea of it, but I wanted to send it in my own direction. Also thanks for the advice and the writing tip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything in his franchise**.

Tails met Amy and Bean at the park the next day to discuss the sleepover.

"So you guys are going to be able to come over tonight right?" Tails asked as he thought about his Dad and started to look worried again.

"Yeah we're ready to go just try not to be so scared I bet it's nothing to worry about." Amy answered nicely with a warm smile to comfort him.

"Yeah don't worry propeller but he's probably just trying to contact your home planet." Bean joked and started to laugh at his expense.

"Bean would you stop making all those mean jokes they're making Tails upset." Amy said to him harshly as she glared daggers at him.

"Ok ok jeez don't get your tutu in a twist." Bean replied rudely and then the two turned back to Tails.

"Why you..."Amy began to argue but was interrupted by Tails.

"Look it's ok but can we get going?" Tails asked as he started to get annoyed with their bickering.

"Fine let's go." Amy agreed after calming down.

The two then followed Tails and they arrived at his house moments later.

"Remember we are going to have to wait until my Dad is asleep if we want to get to that book." Tails told them before he opened the door and they walked inside.

"Tails your back and these must be the friends you invited to stay the night." Mogul greeted politely but still seemed rather stern.

"Yeah Dad this is Bean and Amy, they were some of the kids who visited while you were on your business trip." Tails explained and let them introduce themselves.

"Hello sir it's nice to meet you." Amy said nervously as she noted his gigantic size.

"Hey big guy I'm Bean." Bean introduced himself with an obnoxious voice.

"Well then I'll leave you three alone but be sure to not break anything." Mogul emphasized and looked at Bean suspiciously.

"Ok see you later Dad." Tails said as he brought his friends to his room so they could talk.

"Your Dad is really scary you know that." Amy said as the three sat down on the floor.

"He used to be really nice but after his trip he always seems to be worrying about something." Tails told her with a sad expression.

"Come on Tails we told you before it's probably nothing. We're going to find out pretty soon anyway so there is no reason to be mopping about it." Amy told him calmly to comfort him a little.

They had decided to relax and play a few games until it started to get dark and they heard Mogul go to his bedroom to sleep.

"I think he's asleep, we should start going if we want to sneak into the library." Tails whispered as he quietly opened the door and went down stairs with the others.

The three silently crept downstairs and went into the library. Amy then turned on a flashlight so they could see easier and started to move the light across the room.

"Bean you go and watch the door while we look for the book." Amy said as she motioned for Bean to go stand by the door.

"You got it." Bean said as he quickly ran over to the door to watch for Mogul.

Tails then started to fly and look into the top shelves of the bookcases where Amy was shining the flashlight.

"I think I've got it." Tails said as he grabbed an old leather book that was sitting by itself.

Tails then lowered himself and went over to Amy to shine some light onto the pages. As they flipped through the pages they could only find several strange and cryptic writing in some ancient language.

"Well this is useless, now what?" Amy asked as Tails continued to flip through the pages.

Eventually Tails found a page that had a picture of an entire island that had no water around it and had a large gem surrounding the background of it.

"What about this." Tails said as he pointed at the page.

"It's just an island, without knowing what these scribbles mean this is practically useless." Amy pointed out as Tails closed the book and sighed.

"Ok I guess I'll put it back and try to figure out what is wrong later." Tails said sadly as he closed the book and flew back up to where he got it to put it away.

Tails and Amy then walked out of the library and found Bean sleeping with his head up against the wall.

"You've got to be kidding." Amy sighed as she looked their sleeping lookout.

"Amy just calm down and let's wake him up, we don't want to wake Dad and let him know that we've been snooping around the library." Tails said as he shook Bean's shoulder.

"Oh five more minutes." Bean groaned as he tried to go back to sleep and ignore the two.

"No Bean we have to get back upstairs." Amy argued as quietly as she could without making to much noise.

"Fine jeez you just want to go to dream land and hang out with your imaginary boyfriend anyway." Bean replied drowsily as he got up and walked back upstairs followed by a furious Amy and a nervous Tails.

The three went to sleep peacefully not knowing that Mogul had been awake the whole time and had been keeping an eye on them.

"Hmmm I knew that he was starting to expect something." Mogul said to himself as he appeared out of the shadows of the library.

Mogul then grabbed the book from it's spot and it started to glow green before he opened it.

"It is a good thing I placed a hex on it earlier so no one would figure out my plans, but I didn't expect him to try snooping around here so much just to find out what I was doing." Mogul exclaimed as he put the book in the large pocket of his suit for safe keeping.

The next morning

The three woke up around the same time and started talking again.

"Sorry we couldn't help you with your Dad." Amy said nicely as she started to walk downstairs and get ready to go back to her own house.

"Don't worry it's not your fault and now I just need to work hard and figure it out myself." Tails replied cheerfully even though he had his doubts.

"See ya later propeller but!" Bean shouted as he walked out the door to leave.

"Yeah goodbye to you to Bean." Tails groaned after he heard Bean use that nickname again.

After the two had left Tails had just decided to relax in his room. Meanwhile Mogul was still in his library reading the book.

"Hmmm if I am to follow through with this then I will need more help in my future endeavors." Mogul murmured to himself as he shut the book and placed it back into his pocket.

Mogul then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Time skip: 7 years later

It had been seven years since Tails had gone snooping in his father's library and several things have happened since then. Amy had moved to a place called Knothole which Tails learned that it was a place where a team of Freedom Fighters was stationed but he really didn't know who, Bean had left and joined something called the Battle Bird Armada which Tails knew nothing about, and Charmy had gone back to the kingdom his family ruled called the Golden Hive Colony. All of his friends had left to do other things which left Tails alone so he started to find things that interested him.

"All done." Tails told himself happily as he finished building what looked to be a small blue submarine.

Tails had found an interest in machines so he made a small workshop in an abandoned building close to the town's river and even though he had to always build his own equipment from scrap he still got by.

"I'll call you the sea fox." Tails said to himself proudly as he spray painted the name on the machine.

Tails then cleaned up and started to head home knowing that his Dad would worry if he was gone for to long.

"Hey Dad in back!" Tails called as he entered the house and started to wander around in search of him.

'Where is he?' Tails asked himself as he stumbled upon a note that he had left him.

'Tails,

I have gone on another one of my explorations so be good. Also I believe that you are responsible enough to stay at home by yourself this time so I found no need in hiring a sitter. Behave yourself now I expect to be gone for a few days but I am not entirely sure.'

"Great another one of his stupid trips." Tails sighed as he finished reading the note and set it back down.

'Why do I even bother ever since everybody moved away I haven't gotten any closer to figuring out what he always does when he leaves.' Tails thought to himself as he stomped around the house.

"Well I guess I'll go on an exploration of my own then." Tails huffed as he went back to his workshop.

As Tails entered the workshop he thought about where he actually wanted to go. He had never left his home town before and he never knew where his Dad always went whenever he left.

"Maybe I can go and visit Amy in Knothole?" Tails questioned himself as he pulled a tarp off of an old biplane he found in the junkyard.

The plane was in awful condition the wings were covered with cracks, the propeller was chipped, and the engine was practically ancient.

"It is about time I start to work on you anyway." Tails said as he went to get his tools and start fixing the plane.

Tails started to work on the plane for the rest of the day Tails was fixing the old run down plane until he started to feel drowsy and fell asleep at his work bench.

"Arise young one." An echoing voice bellowed to Tails who had started to get up and find himself in some strange desert.

"Where am I?" Tails asked to no one in particular but was immediately answered by the voice again.

"We have summoned you to this realm to tell you of your part in the Great Harmony of the chaos emeralds." The voice said again but this time it revealed itself to be three large masks. There were three of them floating in front of him the first being an orange one that was in the shape of a bird, the second one was grey and it resembled a skull of some sort, and the last was a blue tiki mask with purple leaves on it's sides.

"What are you and what do you want?" Tails asked nervously as it looked at the three imposing figures.

"We are the ancient walkers and as we said earlier we are here to give you your destiny involving the great harmony. The cosmos has chosen you to be the chosen one who will usher in the event to gather all the chaos emeralds in the known universe and unite their power. But be warned the chaos emeralds are nothing to be trifled with they have been used in dark means..." The masks then separated from each other and each one developed a cloud to show Tails the power the emeralds have and what they have been used for in the past.

"Whether it be used in cult practices,..." The tiki mask said as it showed an image of figures in black cloaks surrounding a small green emerald and one larger one cloaked figure seeming to lead them.

"Or for scientific means to advance their own society for their own selfish purposes,..."The skull mask bellowed as it revealed a society of echidnas who had machines that were taking energy from an emerald and using it to experiment with their own kind.

"And using their power for weapons of destruction." The bird mask announced as it displayed a large man holding a chaos emerald and laughing maniacally.

"So you see that if these atrocities are to be put to an end you are to gather the emeralds and unite then to usher in the great harmony is your destiny even though you must wait and gain the necessary strength to do so it has been written." The masks all spoke as the reunited and then released a bright orange flash that sent Tails away.

Tails then woke up suddenly in a nervous sweat and looked around to see that he was still in his workshop.

"Wow that was some crazy dream, it seemed so real and lifelike." Tails said relieved as he got back to work on fixing the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok I am back sorry I took so long I've been a little busy making some fan art for a different story I have in mind but that's not really important right now so here we go again but first let's get to some of the comments and then start with the chapter.**

**Christianape99- Who knows maybe it was maybe it wasn't.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks for the praise and as for your questions. I really don't know about pairing Tails up but I'm still thinking about it and as for him learning any magic well I'll just let that be a surprise for later.**

**Miles Depth- As always thanks for the advice I'll be sure to go back and fix any and all errors later. Also thanks for the compliment Mogul's personality I really like the work I put into his character.**

* * *

After Tails woke up from his odd dream he got back to work on the plane and after working through the night it was finally finished.

"Good now I'll just rest up a little bit and then I'll go visit Amy." Tails told himself happily as he went back home to rest.

Meanwhile in Knothole

The resident Blue hedgehog was sitting in the freedom fighter HQ and was telling one of his famous stories of his adventures to some of the younger members of Knothole including Amy Rose.

"So what happened next ?" One of the young mobians asked with his curiosity peeked from the story.

"Well after Antoine and I got back from the Negative Zone we learned that there were some imposters posing as us and the other Freedom Fighters so we quickly set up a trap to catch them. After we caught them we figured out that it was our evil selves from Moebius, the reverse Mobius. So we ended up fighting each other but a few things were off since they seemed to have an extra member who looked like a little fox guy with two tails who tipped the balance a little, but later when our friend Knuckles showed up we were able to send them all packing. Then after that we all went back to tell the people about what had happened and clear our names." Sonic explained happily while Amy realized that Sonic had described her old friend Tails.

"Sonic we need you in the meeting room, Sally says it's important." A voice called out from a couple of rooms away.

"Well kids looks like I gotta go, I'll be sure to tell you guys some more stories later." Sonic said as he stood up and quickly ran to the room where the voice came from.

"Wait ..." Amy said as she got up to follow him only to be stopped by a Coyote that was dressed in an old red and blue soldier uniform that were worn by high ranking soldiers who served under the Acorn Kingdom.

"I'm sorry little one but Sonic has an important meeting to attend so you will just have to be leaving now." The Coyote said with a heavy French accent as he brought Amy to the exit and let her out of the base.

He then went down to the meeting room to see what was going on.

"Hey Antoine your late, what's going on?" Sonic said as he entered the meeting room.

"Well Sonic if you must know I was escorting the children out of the base so they didn't interrupt the meeting." Antoine said with a slightly disrespectful tone to the blue speedster.

"Would you two stop arguing before it gets out of hand, we have some important news from Knuckles and the Chaotix." Said another person who had just walked into the meeting room.

"Oh hey Sal what's up with Knux he usually doesn't ask for help?" Sonic asked Sally, curiously wondering what kind of problem the echidna could be having that he would need their help.

"Well he said that the Chaotix fought a group of criminals who were sneaking around on Angel Island and is worried that they may come back for the master emerald so Knuckles decided that he would come here and get a few of us to help out." Sally explained after reading off the paper that she had written the message on.

"Well that is a little vague. Don't you find it a little odd that he didn't explain anything about these trespassers?" Antoine added after.

"Don't worry Antoine that's just how Knuckles rolls, he'll just tell us when he gets here then we can go help out with these invaders and be back in a snap." Sonic told him cockily while he leaned back in his chair to relax.

Back with Tails

After Tails had woken up from a nap and got something to eat he started to pack for the trip and started to get his new plane ready.

"Ok time to go." Tails said happily after putting some luggage in a small compartment in the plane.

Tails then got into the cockpit of the biplane and pressed a small button that remotely opened a large bay door so he could take off. After the plane left Tails pressed the same button to close the door while he started to gain altitude.

After flying for an hour and a half Tails finally was arriving at Knothole and started to look for a place to land his new plane.

"Ok this seems like a good spot." Tails said to himself as he landed in a small opening in the large forest surrounding Knothole.

Tails then jumped out and grabbed his his stuff from the cargo holder. After he collected his stuff and put it in a backpack he started to head in the direction of Knothole in the hopes of visiting his old friend Amy.

"I think that it should be this way." Tails told himself as he started to get lost in the forest.

Tails was starting to lose hope until he saw some red figure pass by some trees in the direction that Tails assumed Knothole was.

'Maybe that person is heading there also!' Tails thought to himself happily as he started to pick up the pace to try and keep up with the person.

After tailing the person for several minutes he saw him enter some kind of fort so Tails decided to follow him behind so he could at least ask for directions.

"Hey Knux I heard that some guys were causing trouble on Angel Island." Sonic said in a condescending tone as if he was mocking him.

"Yeah yeah it's nothing to worry about to much but I just want you to help just to be safe, and not to mention Vector took the Chaotix on a new mission so they won't be on the island if those crooks return for the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained calmly and just let Sonic's snide remark slide this time.

"So who are the guys we're supposed to keep it safe from a group of four guys who call themselves the fearsome four and their leader who is a large Mammoth guy wearing a suit with a cane." Knuckles explained in slight detail since he wasn't there for the fight and only got a brief report of the incident.

After hearing about the Mammoth Tails felt scared and immediately thought that he was referring to his Dad.

'Is he talking about Dad? What should I do? Did he do something wrong?' Tails asked himself more and more questions as he started to get nervous after hearing the conversation.

"Well then we should probably get over there quickly if we want to guard the place, so how about we take one of Rotor's planes and fly over." Sonic suggested as he started walking to go and retrieve the plan followed by Knuckles who complied to the decision.

'I'll just get back to the plane and follow them so I can see for myself if they are looking for Dad.' Tails thought to himself nervously as he started to run back to his plane and follow the one that was already taking off.

After a few hours of Tails slowly following the two who he had seen earlier in his plane he saw a gigantic floating island over an enormous body of water.

"Wow, what is this place?" Tails asked himself quietly but still amazed by the island as he landed the plane and continued his pursuit of the two after grabbing a backpack full of gear from his plane.

After following the two for about half an hour the red one seemed to stop and had a look of fear etched across his face.

"What's wrong you're acting like the world is going to end?" Tails overheard the blue one ask as he put a hand on Knuckles's shoulder.

"It's the master emerald, someone is in the chamber!" Knuckles said shocked that he hadn't sensed it earlier.

Tails then saw him break off in a mad dash followed by the other one who seemed to not be concerned at all.

'Oh geez I better catch up!' Tails thought worldly as he started to use his Tails to speed forward to keep up with them.

The two had continued to move faster and Tails eventually lost their trail, so now he was left to roam around the island until he could find the chamber they were talking about.

"Well this is just great." Tails complained as he hovered up above the forest he was following them in to try and spot them with no luck due to the abundance of trees.

Suddenly the island seemed to shake for a brief second and a blinding green light erupted from a cave that was on the outskirts of the forest.

"Ok I guess they went that way then." Tails said to himself as he started to fly over to the cave.

After Tails flew over to the cave he stopped at the entrance and thought about what he was actually getting himself into.

'Wait what if those two are fighting something dangerous in there, but on the other hand Dad could be in there and I could finally find out what he's been doing all this time. ' Tails imagined the outcomes of what may be inside as he stood at the mouth of the cave until he eventually panicked and just ran in.

Tails kept running through the cave without a care in the world and was just hoping to find the answers that he was looking for at the end of it.

Suddenly Tails stopped as he heard a loud thunderous voice that seemed to come from deeper in the cave.

"I've toyed with you two for long enough and you are starting to become a thorn in my side that must be removed, but sadly I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you personally or else more of you insects will show up." Tails heard the voice getting louder and louder as he ran further in the cave.

Then Tails rounded a corner and saw the two he he followed standing helplessly as a large figure seemed to rest his hand on a large green gem and pointed the end of a wooden cane at the two with himself standing not to far behind them.

"Dad?" Tails said to himself shocked at what he was seeing while Mogul started to form a bright green aura around himself.

"Now begone!" Mogul's voice boomed as he enveloped the three of them in green energy that made them disappear instantly.

Tails woke up a couple minutes later after he was seemingly knocked out by what had just happened. As he got up he saw the two who he had followed still unconscious and laying on top of each other.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Tails shouted as he ran over to the two and shook them a little.

"Huh where the heck are we?" Knuckles asked to no one in particular and seemed to ignore Tails as he looked around and saw that they were on a small floating island that was in the middle of a dark abyss.

"I don't know but if that guy thinks we are staying here he's got another thing coming." Sonic answered as he swiftly stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So we are back once again with a new chapter and I feel pretty good about this one but first here are some of new comment replies. **

**Christian Ape99: I don't know you'll just need to read on and find out.**

**Mr Halfwright: Thank you I try my best and I can't thank you enough for letting me use your original idea and expanding on it.**

**nightmaster000: All your questions will be answered soon either in the next chapter or one of the later ones. As for the Canon of the Archie comics, I do intend to try and stick closely to it while adding my own changes here and there. So thanks for commenting again, I love responding to your in depth questions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any characters involved in any of his games or comic series. **

"So do you actually have a plan to get out of here?" Knuckles asked hopefully after seeing the blue speedster's enthusiasm.

"Actually I have no clue." Sonic said dumbfounded as he tried to think of a plan.

"Hey do either of you know what happened?" Tails asked nervously as he thought about what his father was doing all the times he was away.

"Wait who are you?" Sonic asked as he finally noticed the small companion that was with them.

"Oh...um my name is Tails Mo..." Tails started to answer carelessly but caught himself before he could saw his last name, thinking they would quickly connect to his dad.

"Okay then well I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is Knuckles, and as to how we got here that's a bit of a mystery since we don't know how that Mogul guy sent us here." Sonic answered the earlier question and introduced himself and Knuckles to the little stranger.

"Sonic if you are done talking how about you think for a second! If this kid is here that means he followed us to Angel Island so that means he was trespassing just like that maniac who sent us here was!" Knuckles shouted at his teammate who didn't really seem to care about their ordeal too much.

"Relax Knux just as you said he's a kid. I mean seriously what harm could he possibly do, he probably just got lost somewhere and followed us it's no big deal." Sonic said nonchalantly while trying to calm him down.

Before Knuckles could reply a strange orange ring shaped portal opened on the side of their small island which looked to be an exit.

"See Knux you were woried about nothing, now let's go and stop a maniac!" Sonic stated as he quickly dashed through the portal followed by an angry Knuckles.

"Hey wait for me!" Tails cried out as he flew through the portal as fast as he could and found himself in front of the Ancient Walkers from his dream.

"Chosen one we have summoned you here to give you a great warning as well as aid you and your friends. If Mogul is to succeed in his efforts to obtain the master emerald he may become an unstoppable force that will take over all of Mobius." The voices of the Ancient Walkers boomed loudly to show their emphasis on the mater.

"Wait then shouldn't you be telling this to Sonic and Knuckles also, they went into the portal just like I did so why aren't they here." Tails asked, slightly frightened by the three masks.

"We have sent them to fight Mogul along with some chaos energy so they could achieve their so called 'super' forms and hopefully stand a chance against him." The walkers answered in unison as a large ring appeared that was showing the fight.

Sonic and Knuckles were back in the chamber on Angel Island with Mogul, except now they felt a strong energy coursing through them.

"Wait how did we go super?" Sonic questioned as he looked at himself and saw that his fur had turned golden while Knuckles was now a light pink color.

"Who cares we need to get him away from the emerald!" Knuckles replied rather loudly as he rushed toward Mogul who had overheard them.

Mogul had quickly turned around to confront the two and as Knuckles started to get closer he raised his cane and sent a beam of green energy that collided with the echidna and sent him flying back to where he started.

"Then why am I not helping!" Tails protested as he continued to look through the ring.

"We can not risk your safety before the great harmony is to occur and the outcome that may transpire if you are to aid in the battle and succeed may not be to your liking." They answered as they shut the ring.

"I don't care, I want to help, and maybe if I go I can talk some sense into dad and ask him why he is doing this! I just want things to be back to the way they were before." Tails pleaded as he started to tear up and cry in front of them and collapse onto the floor.

"Then I hope you are prepared to face the challenge but be careful because if he touches that gem again there will be terrible repercussions." They announced ominously as a beam of orange light surrounded Tails and once it died down he seemed to have a more composed and serious stature as well as a crimson red cape that seemed to have appeared from nowhere and moved freely even without any wind.

"Remember that you wanted to do this." They spoke one last time as a portal opened to the fight that Tails just calmly walked through.

As Tails appeared in the chamber where the blue speedster and red brawler were being thrashed about by Mogul's superior skill in using chaos energy he continued to walk toward the fight until he was within his sight.

"Tails?" Mogul spoke softly in surprise to himself as he saw his adopted son approach him.

"Mammoth Mogul I warn you that if you do not leave immediately I will be forced to stop you." Tails voice boomed as it echoed in the chamber as he stared at his father with cold blue eyes.

"Cease this behavior at once or I will be the one who will put you in your place." Mogul replied arrogantly as he started to question his son's behavior as well as the immense power that he seemed to have.

Tails did not seem to back down which angered Mogul more until he decided to take action. Mogul had raised the end his cane toward Tails and fired a beam of green energy just like before except this time instead of crashing into it's intended target Tails just seemed to hold out a single hand that glowed a bright orange color which seemed to absorb the beam.

"If you think these simple attacks will harm me then you had better take up my offer before you regret it." Tails warned him calmly he started to float in mid air without the use of his tails.

"I don't know what has gotten in to you but if you think that I will abandon my goal you have another thing coming!" Mogul bellowed this time as he started to lose his nerve.

This time Mogul decided to take a different approach and slammed the end of his cane on the ground which caused a large crack to form that harbored the same green energy and as soon as it got under the fox a large beam erupted from the ground and seemed to consume Tails.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Mogul said mournfully as a few tears fell from his face while he turned around to claim his prize and planned to look for his supposedly unconscious son after taking it.

As Mogul started his slow walk to the master emerald an orange beam hit his causing a large hole in his suit as well as burn his back while sending him to the ground. As Mogul got back up he quickly spun around to face him again only to notice in shocked surprise that he didn't have a single scratch on him.

"I warned you Mogul and now I will have to remove you by force!" Tails' calm demeanor seemed to slip for a brief moment as his voice rose.

"If I can't defeat with the power at my disposal then I will just need to match you with this!" Mogul exclaimed quickly as he spun back around to go drain some more energy from the master emerald.

As Mogul got close to the emerald Tails had moved as fast as he could to stop him only to grab his shoulder while he touched the large gemstone.

"Now this will even our little score." Mogul said seriously but started to feel odd as a bright flash emitted from both Tails and the emerald which blinded the two of them.

As the effects of the flash wore off Tails noticed that Mogul was gone and that he was no longer in the emerald chamber anymore, he actually found himself outside next to his biplane back to normal.

'Dad, what happened I was just with the guys from my dream a moment ago and now this!' Tails panicked as he looked around and couldn't remember anything after meeting with the Ancient Walkers.

Tails immediately ran back to the cave that led to the chamber and made his way to where he was earlier only to find the two who he had followed unconscious on the ground of the rocky floor.

'Did I imagine the whole thing?' Tails asked himself questioning what happened in the cave as he went back to his plane and found a note that was written on an old yellowish piece of paper in the cockpit which simply read.

'Chosen one if you are reading this then our contingency plan went into effect and Mogul is currently trapped inside the master emerald with no chance of escape, we are sorry to have done this but our mission above all else is to protect Mobius, and if Mogul had gotten the emerald the world would have been put in great danger. This was the only way to stop a possible tragedy and we hope that you can learn that it was for the greater good of all the people in Mobius.'

After reading the note Tails had climbed into the cockpit and started to cry as he buried his head into his hands.

"Why did this have to happen? There had to have been something else?..." Tails cried in muffled fits of rage and sadness as he crumbled up the note in his hand until it was nothing more than a few scraps.

After about an hour of this Tails finally calmed down and got back to thinking and realized that the two who he had left in the cave may have woken up and started to look for him so he thought of the only place he could go that may be safe, his home. He quickly started up the plane and headed back to where he came from as fast as he could so he could try and collect his thoughts some more.

Tails had eventually made the long trip home and was exhausted from the journey so instead of thinking or planning what to do next he walked upstairs and collapsed on his bed to drift off into sleep while he looked at a small framed photo of him and his adoptive father from a few years ago with Mogul holding a small laughing Tails on one of his shoulders with a small happy smile was on his face.

Back at the emerald chamber

Sonic and Knuckles had woken up a couple minutes after Tails had left the island and looked at their surroundings.

"Hey Knux do you know what happened?" Sonic asked painfully as he rubbed his head.

"I don't really know but I assume it had something to do with that kid who followed us here." Knuckles replied as he looked at the damage that had been done to the room.

"Who knows maybe we can ask around Knothole and see if anybody the guy." Sonic added as he turned around to leave the chamber and the island so he could go home after such a long day.

The two had remained completely oblivious to what had transpired in that room in the time that they were knocked out and didn't even know that one of their most powerful enemies was a just a few yards from them already trying to plan his escape from the emerald that now held him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok I'm really getting into writing this story so don't worry about any lack of updates, but I will probably be working on a new cover and some other fan art soon so don't expect anything too fast. I would also like to apologize for taking so freaking long on this chapter. Now let's get to my favorite part of my Author's Note, the comment replies.**

**nightmaster000: As always I love getting comments from you so here we go. I don't really want to ruin the story too much by going in to detail but one thing is that it would only be Sonic returning to Knothole since Knuckles needs to protect the master emerald.**

**Christian Wolf27: Well Tails only doesn't have memories of the fight with Mogul and I don't intend on him getting those memories. Also thanks for letting me know Smokey.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog and all of it's characters don't belong to me and never will.**

* * *

Tails had woken up the next morning and noticed all the tear stains on the pillow he slept on and the picture of him and his adoptive father. After staring at the picture for a few minutes he started to feel alone as he thought about how the person who raised him is now stuck on that island and that it was partially his fault for trapping him there.

'What will I do now?' Tails asked himself as he set the picture on the dresser next to his bed while he got up to go downstairs.

After Tails got to the main floor of the house he went to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast while he started to mull over a plan on what to do next. He couldn't head back to the island since he had no idea if he could even free his father, he couldn't go to Knothole because by now that Sonic guy is probably asking around about him and it would not take long for him to find Amy, and those were pretty much his only good options unless he just wanted to wander around Mobius until he figured something out.

Tails sighed as he left the kitchen and turned on the TV in his living room to the news channel to look at anything big that might be going on.

"In recent non-war related news there has been a large string of robberies in Central City that involved two separate parties, one who is well known among the criminal community as Rouge the Bat who has been robbing jewelers and other such businesses for months now, and a separate group of three unknown criminals who have yet to be identified and are often assisted by Nack the Weasel during some of their break ins and a single heist in which a chaos emerald was stolen from the city's new experimental power plant. " A short well dressed cat Mobian said as a small TV screen behind her showed pictures of Rouge and Nack.

"Maybe if I can get that emerald I can find a way to see Dad again, and maybe even get him out so I can talk to him." Tails hypothesized as he continued to watch the news and plan a trip to the city.

After the news about the Central City robberies ended Tails started to pack some stuff so he could head over there tomorrow. The supplies he packed mostly consisted of tools for his plane, a couple of books that were in a drawer of his Dad's desk in the library, and a large map that was folded up so he could put it in a compartment in the plane's cockpit for later.

Tails finished packing and set his bag in the living room when he suddenly heard a knock on the front door followed by someone repeatedly pressing the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Tails asked himself as he started to get annoyed by the doorbell's constant ringing.

As soon as Tails opened the front door to see who it was he was quickly greeted by his old friend Bean who was with two other people who he didn't know, one being a large bear who was wearing tan mittens, a winter hat, along with a green scarf and the other was a red fox who wore an orange and white jumpsuit with a black back pack that looked a little heavy.

"Heya Two Tails how ya been?" Bean greeted excitedly after the door opened.

"Bean what are you doing here and who are they?" Tails questions him while ignoring what he had asked earlier.

"Awww is that any way to treat your friend, but if you have to know the big guy's name Bark which is funny because he never talks, and the pretty lady over here is Fiona who isn't really funny at all...but if you ask me she is a little bit of a crabby pants." Bean introduced them and then whispered the last part secretly to him as if it was extremely important.

"Ok well if you have to know I've been fine, but you still haven't told me why you are here." Tails sighed in annoyance hoping that he would get to the point soon.

"Oh well we came here to ask you if we could stay here for a few days since Bark and I promised to help lady with some stuff and now she says that she wants to rest up somewhere before we start moving again and since we were in the area I was wondering if you could help us out and let us stay here." Bean answered rather politely and out of character.

"Ummm sure but I'd like to talk and catch up with you later alright." Tails said awkwardly after being a little thrown off by his change in demeanor.

The trio then proceeded to walk into the house with Bark stopping momentarily to shake Tails's hand before he left the doorway while Fiona just seemed to walk right past him and started looking around the house as if she was a little paranoid about Tails grabbed Bean by the arm and brought him to the library after he walked in and closed the front door.

"Ok first thing is that if you are going to stay here then I want you to make sure that no one comes into this library especially that Fiona girl, she seemed way too shifty as soon as she arrived, and you're going to tell me right now everything about your two friends." Tails said in a scarily serious tone as he glared at Bean.

"Ok ok no need to get your tails in a knot. I met Bark a little while after leaving the Battle Bird Armada and the two of us became pals while that Fiona lady is just a person we said we would help out just like I told you earlier." Bean explained briefly as he sat down in the chair that was behind Mogul's desk.

"Well what were you helping her with that needed for you to come here!" Tails raised his voice at him as he started to get angry with the short answers that he gave him.

"Just some boring business stuff, it's not an issue really and we're only staying here because she was complaining about being tired. Now can we just let it go it's not that big of a deal." Bean whined as he started to spin around in the chair.

"Fine but if something happens I'm going to hold you responsible, now would you please just get out." Tails sighed as he started to get tired of the conversation as well as Bean's antics.

"Okie Dokie propeller butt, I'll see ya later then!" Bean obliged happily as he hopped off the chair and left the library while Tails stayed behind to look around his father's stuff.

Tails had stayed in the library until later that evening and started to fall asleep at the desk until he heard some loud noises coming from the kitchen that woke him, so he immediately ran out to see what was happening, and as soon as he made it to the kitchen he saw Bean and Bark making a ridiculously tall sandwich that while that Fiona girl was just sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Bean what are you doing?" Tails asked even though he really didn't want to know whatever reason Bean had for raiding his fridge.

"Oh well since your Dad isn't here and you were just sitting around in that boring old library we thought that we would get some din din before heading off to sleepy time." Bean answered rather innocently with a wide smile on his face.

"You know what fine but just ask next time." Tails said as he started to feel tired as well and started to go upstairs to his room.

"Oh wait we wanted to ask where we would all sleep?" Bean stopped him before he could get any farther.

"Can't you all just sleep in the living room or something." Tails says as he rubs his eyes so he could stay awake.

"Well you see Mrs. Fiona crabby pants over there says that their was no way that she was going to sleep in the same room as the two of us so we were wondering if you could maybe let her use your Dad's bed or something." Bean pouted as he pointed his thumb over at Fiona.

Tails took a minute to weigh the options of letting her use his Dad's room and eventually he quickly reached his decision after thinking about the possibility of Mogul hiding stuff in his room as well as the library.

"Fine she can take my room while you two take the living room." Tails answered tiredly as he went up to Mogul's room so he could finally sleep and then search the room in the morning for more stuff that could help him.

Tails quickly went to sleep that night so he could get up early the next morning, but he did not know the events that occurred with his three guests and all the people who were in the pursuit of them.

Tails woke up early the next morning so he could wake up his guests and then start searching the house more for more of his Dad's secrets after they leave, so he went down to the living room and saw Bark sprawled across the couch with Bean on top of his large belly with a blanket.

"Ok guys time to wake up." Tails said as he shook Bean's shoulder to try and wake him.

"Awww five more minutes!" Bean complained as he tried to roll away from Tails, only to end up falling off the couch.

"Are you up now?" Tails joker he helped Bean stand up and made sure he wasn't hurt from the fall.

"Yeah I'm ok, why did you get us up so early anyways?" Bean asked as he stretched his back out which a couple of popping while he was doing it.

"Well not to be rude, but when you guys got here I was in the middle of some important stuff so I was kinda hopping that you guys could leave soon." Tails replied awkwardly, feeling like he was being a little harsh with his old friend.

"Fine if it keeps you from getting your tails in a twist we'll get going right away." Bean moped as he shook Bark, who woke up slowly but didn't seem tired at all unlike himself.

"So where are you guys going to go after you leave?" Tails asked as he and Bean went upstairs to his room to wake up Fiona.

"I don't really know, I guess we'll hang around Miss crabby britches for awhile and then the two of us will find something else to do." Bean replied as they got to the bedroom door and entered the room only to find the window open with Fiona nowhere to be seen.

After the initial shock over their missing guest Tails looked over the room and found a note left on the pillow.

"Hey Bean look she left a note." Tails said as he showed it to him only for him to take it from his hand and started to read it aloud.

"Oh really what did she say? 'Hey kid thanks for letting me stay the night but I have to look after myself so I left the boys with you. No hard feelings but by the time you read this I'll be long gone. Now don't get in too much trouble, I hope to see you three again some time. Also before I forget tell Bean and Bark thanks for helping me if it weren't for them...' and I'll just stop reading if you don't mind." Bean stammered out as he folded up the note and put it behind his back to try and hide it.

"Bean what does the rest of the note say?" Tails asked as he tried to take the note back from Bean only to be interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Oh look you have company, I'll just get out of your way so you can go get that." Bean pointed out as he quickly ran downstairs.

"Fine but this isn't over!" Tails shouted at him as walked downstairs to answer the door.

After opening the front door Tails saw that there were two people standing there, one was a Chipmunk girl holding a small portable computer device and was wearing a blue vest and similar boots, and the other girl was a yellow bunny with a robotic arm along with her waist and legs and was wearing a purple tank top and a cowboy hat.

"Ummm hello do you need something?" Tails asked politely as he looked up at the two people standing on his doorstep.

"Well actually we were wondering if you've seen any suspicious people around the area lately, you see a group of thieves have recently stollen a valuable item from Central city and we suspect that they've headed this way to try and escape the authorities." The chipmunk girl answered nicely while still keeping an authoritative tone with him.

"Sorry I haven't seen anything, but I'll keep my eyes open if I see anything." Tails replied while he started to grow more suspicious toward Bean and the people he brought.

"Thanks for letting us know and if you find anything try to find us since we'll be staying in town for a couple days. But it's been nice meeting you and before I forget my name is Sally and her name is Bunnie." She said happily as the two of them got ready to leave.

"It was nice to meet you too and my name is Tails just so you know." Tails said as he closed the door so he could go talk to Bean about the note.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I'm back and ready to try and get back onto a better schedule for writing, so I'll try to update this story every month at least and possibly up to two times a month if I'm feeling up to it. Now with that little bit of information out of the way let's get to the comments and the disclaimer.**

** nightmaster000: Thanks once again for leaving a comment. So to answer your questions, yes Tails will be doing stuff that is not in the comics which will include some plots and subplots, and there might be some times when Tails will be going up against the freedom fighters.**

**Miles Depth: Thanks for the compliment on chapter 6 and thanks for saying how much I've improved since I really have been trying my best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any characters in relation to him or the franchise.**

**Now let's get going with the chapter.**

Tails shut the door and went to go talk to Bean after the two strangers had left.

"Bean!" Tails called for him as he started to look throughout the house.

"What is it Buddy?" Bean asked as if he wasn't hiding something from him.

"Just give me the note Fiona left, I really don't want to argue about this anymore." Tails told him as he held out his hand to get the note.

"Oh sorry I must've misplaced it." Bean answers while showing him his empty hands.

"Ok and where did you 'misplace' it?" Tails said, starting to get annoyed with Bean.

"Look where it is isn't important it wasn't even important in the slightest." Bean tells him right before he burps a little and a couple small scraps of paper fly out of his mouth.

"Ok you know what I don't care anymore, you two need to get going because I have some important stuff to do." Tails warns him as he points to the front door.

"All right we're going jeez." Bean complies as he and Bark leave.

Tails then sighs as he goes to grab his supplies for the trip to central city only to find that they are missing with another note.

"And what is this? 'Hey kid found your luggage and decided to take it with me if you don't mind. You and the boys were a huge help and I can't thank you enough for the set of wings you left in that garage of yours. Maybe if we meet again you can build me a ride. From, Fiona' " Tails reads aloud to himself while standing there in silence.

Tails then angrily rips up the note and runs out the front door to go check on his garage to see if his plane was still in the garage.

"There is no way she could have known about the garage I've never brought anyone there." Tails tells himself to try and calm down as he arrives and sees that the front and bay doors are open with his plane nowhere to be found.

Tails then stood there in awe trying to grasp the idea that someone had stollen the plane he spent so much time working on.

"Hey two tails what are you looking at?" Bean asked coming out of nowhere with Bark a little ways away.

"Bean what are you doing here?" Tails asks angrily as he quickly turns around to look at Bean.

"Well you looked really upset when you left your house so we decided to follow you." Bean answers innocently with a childish smile on his face.

"Did you not know about this place before you followed me?" Tails asks while calming down and pointing at the empty space where his plane used to be.

"Uh no this is the first time I've ever been here, what about you Bark?" Bean replies as he turns around to his silent companion who nods his head 'no' .

"Well that's just great." Tails sighs as he turns around and walks slowly into the garage.

"Aww come on buddy what has you so down in the dumps?" Bean asks as he runs up behind Tails and puts an arm over his shoulder.

"Well if you have to know, that girl who you were helping stole my plane that I had been working on for months when she ran off." Tails explained sadly as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh sorry bud, but how about we try to help you find it. It could be our own little adventure!" Bean says excitedly as he takes his arm off a Tails and looks at him.

"Bean I don't even know where she went, so how do you think we are going to find her?" Tails questions him.

"That'll be what makes it so much fun just the two of us...sorry I mean three of us out looking for your missing plane so we can bring her to justice!" Bean replies heroically while Tails and Bark just stare at their wacky friend.

"Fine Bean we can go after Fiona, but I don't think we have a very good chance of finding her." Tails sighed and agreed to going after her since she had also stollen those books from his Dad's library that were with his supplies.

"Yippe! I call shotgun!" Bean shouts excitedly as he sees the Sea fox and jumps into one of the passenger seats.

"Bean calm down we are going to go get some stuff first before we just start randomly searching places for Fiona." Tails tells him as he turns around to go back to the house.

After spending a few hours gather supplies for the trip, Tails meets Bean and Bark back at the garage.

"Ok guys we're ready to go." Tails tells them as he loads the bags into a container on the Sea Fox.

"Wohoo let's go!" Bean cheers as he jumps into a seat while Bark steps into the other.

After the three had taken their seats Tails started the engine and they started to follow the river leading away from town.

"So I'm thinking we should check some of the towns and cities near here and see if we can find some clues." Tails explains as he unfolds a large map.

"This one looks like it's the closest, should we check there first?" Bean says pointing to Knothole on the map.

"Umm no I don't think she would go that way, maybe we'll check a different place." Tails replies awkwardly as he folds up the map and puts it away.

"Well all right if you say so." Bean replied and then started to take a nap in his seat while Tails drove the Sea Fox.

Tails continued to drive around until nightfall with the intention of visiting Angel Island the next day since there was no way they could find Fiona and also so he could try to see the Master Emerald and come up with a plan to help his Dad get out of it.

"Hey Tails don't you think you should get some shut eye, you've been driving all day?" Bean asked as he poked Tails.

"I'm fine Bean." Tails told him while he started to doze off and fall asleep.

"Aww he's sleeping." Bean said after Tails fell asleep.

As the night went on as Tails was asleep Bean had taken the controls of the Sea Fox and had led them to the middle of nowhere.

"Hey wake up sleepy head." Bean chimed as he shook Tails until he woke up.

"Alright I'm awake." Tails groaned as he looked around and saw Bean in the driver's seat.

Tails then quickly got up and moved Bean out of the driver's seat as he started to get worried that Bean had done something.

"Did you take the controls while I was asleep?" Tails asked worriedly as he looked at the map he brought with him.

"Yeah since you were asleep I thought I could try to find some land so we could start looking for Fiona." Bean answered goofily as he looked over Tails' shoulder.

"Please tell me you know where we are?" Tails begged as he showed Bean the map.

"Umm...maybe here...no maybe we're over here oh wait how about there." Bean replied as he just started to point at random spots of the ocean on the map.

"Oh great we're lost, that's just perfect!" Tails shouted angrily as put the map away and took the controls while Bean and Bark watched him.

"So uh what are we going to do now?" Bean asked cautiously, since this was the first time he had ever seen the young fix lose his temper.

"I'll have to try to find some place to dock and then we need to either figure out where we are or get help somehow." Tails sighed as he started to calm down a little so he could think the situation through more.

After taking the controls Tails started to search for someplace to dock the Sea Fox at for several hours until he felt Bark poke his shoulder.

"What is it?" Tails asked tiredly from the search only to see Bark pointing at a small island that was close to them.

After seeing the island Tails started to drive the Sea Fox toward it and as they got closer they could see that there were two smaller islands near it.

"At least we found something." Tails said with a hopeful smile on his face as they made it to shore and Bean jumped excitedly onto the beach.

Tails then got off and walked around on the beach looking to see if anyone was around.

"Ok we should check to see if there is anyone here who can point us to the mainland." Tails said and then they started to search the island for a few hours without finding anyone.

"Well looks like there is no one here Tails unless they are playing hide and seek." Bean said as he walked back on to the beach.

"Bean no one is hiding the island is deserted." Tails replied and then yawned as he followed his energetic companion with Bark following behind them.

"Fine whatever you say helicopter butt, what's our plan now?." Bean chimed in a ridiculous tone while he turned around to face Tails.

"Well we could try to find someplace to get help but that's kind of a shot in the dark so we might just want to wait here and come up with a plan." Tails responded as he went over to the Sea Fox and sat down on the front of it, starting to regret letting Bean talk him into this.

"Oh well maybe I could ask some friends to help us out." Bean added as he seemed to pull out some kind of communicator out of nowhere.

"Wait you had a way to get help this whole time and didn't use it?" Tails snapped as he quickly stood up and stared at Bean angrily.

"Well yeah I did, but they aren't really very nice, all they ever do is fly around in some stupid blimp and steal treasure and stuff." Bean answers as he is about to press a button to call them.

"Wait stop, I think I have an idea." Tails said as he stopped Bean.

"Oh so we aren't going to call them?" Bean asked after hearing what Tails said.

"No we are, but since this island is uninhabited then maybe we could use it in the future." Tails answered as he went to the Sea Fox and pulled some kind of machine out of a compartment in the back of it.

"What's that thing? It's so shiny!" Bean said as he started to poke at the metal contraption in Tails' hands.

"Well this is a tracking device that is meant to be deployed in the water so I could find my way back somewhere if I get lost in the Sea Fox but if we leave it here we can come back to this island later if we ever need to." Tails replied as he set the device down and dug a whole to burry it.

"Alright but why would you ever want to come back here, like you said before there is nobody on this island?" Bean asked, actually making a reasonable argument for once.

"Because Bean, there is a lot I don't really know about my dad and it kind of makes me uneasy, he has enemies, and plans for stuff that I don't even know about so it's probably a good idea to have a place where I can go that no one will know about except us three." Tails explained to Bean with a saddened look on his face as he thought about Mogul and all the things he didn't know about him.

Bean didn't say anything else and let Tails get back to what he was doing until it was time to leave the island.

"Hey Tails?." Bean said as they started to leave the island and find a spot to be picked up from.

"What is it Bean?" Tails asked as he continued to steer the Sea Fox away.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about this place, besides you'll probably need it some day." Bean said with what sounded like genuine care for his friend and nothing like the fun and crazy Bean that Tails had known.

"Ummm thanks Bean I'm happy to hear you say that." Tails replied and then stopped talking, so he could think about what he would do next.

After about two hours the sun was setting and they were several miles away from the island and with the sun going down it would be harder to spot.

"All right Bean dial them up so we can finally get out of here." Tails told him as he finally took a moment to relax ever since this whole catastrophe started.

"All right." Bean responded as he took out the communicator and pressed a few buttons.

After a couple of minutes somebody on the other end picked up who Tails could faintly hear.

"What is it Bean we're busy right now?" Some voice questioned from the other end and it sounded really annoyed.

"Oh Jet good to hear your sweet voice to, well since you were wondering my friends and I are a little lost and since you owe me that favor from when I helped you guys out with that little pickle you were in I was hopping that you could give us a lift." Bean said in that sweet annoying voice that he normally spoke in which just seemed to agitate this Jet person.

"Ugh fine just let give me a sec so we can figure out where you are." Jet told him as he seemed to step away for a bit and someone else started to talk except this voice was from some girl.

"Are you kidding me? You are out in the middle of the ocean and you need a lift what were you doing, looking for pirate treasure?" The other voice said almost as annoyed as that Jet guy from earlier.

"And hello to you to Wave and no I'm not kidding you now would you please come and pick us up or the next time you three see me that shiny little ballon I helped you get is going to go pop." Bean said in his happy voice again but this time he somehow managed to be disturbingly threatening.

At this point there was a long pause which made Tails think about how dangerous Bean must be if he got whoever these guys are to just go silent like that.

"Yeah we'll come and get you right away it'll just take about an hour." That Jet guy said as he seemed to get back except now he sounded a lot more reasonable after Bean had threatened them.

In a little less than an hour there was a semi-large blimp floating above them and then three bird mobians like Bean came out on what looked like hover boards.

"All right we're here so do you want us to just load this hunk of junk up with you guys and drop you off somewhere?" The short green hawk guy who Tails assumed was Jet asked as he floated down to the Sea Fox on that board of his.

"That would be swell." Bean replied with a big smile.

It wasn't long until the Sea Fox was brought up by large cable wires into the blimp and then Bean helped direct them to Tails' garage where they dropped the three of them off with the Sea Fox before leaving.

"Oh it's great that we can finally get some rest." Tails sighed exhausted as he started to walk back to his house with Bean and Bark following him.

"Hey Tails sorry that we didn't find your plane, maybe we can look for it some more tomorrow." Bean suggested while following his two tailed friend.

"Bean I think we've wasted enough time on that I just want to get home and go to sleep, and I guess you two can stay with me if you want to?" Tails asked them as he got to the front door of his house and walked inside.

"Wohoo sleepover!" Bean cheered as he ran inside with Bark following him slowly.

Tails then let out a small chuckle as he shut the door and went to his bedroom to get some sleep.

(Elsewhere)

Angel Island had just fallen out of the sky after a loud explosion followed by maniacal laughter and some madman escaping in some kind of egg shaped pod.

"And now time for my plan to come to fruition." The man said while holding a large amount of shattered pieces of the master emerald.

But unknown to the man a strange ball of energy flew from the shards and away from his aircraft only to land on the beach of the fallen island.

"I'm fru...free." The voice could barely speak as it started to take the form of none other than Mammoth Mogul.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok I'm back with the next chapter I'm so sorry this took so long but I've been getting a little distracted with some other things, anyways let's get to a few comments, then the disclaimer, and get going.**

**shadowrunner22: I don't have any plan for a pairing so I'm open to any suggestions and as for him returning to Mogul, you'll have to wait and see.**

**nightmaster000: I hope to make Mogul's next move a bit of a surprise so you'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters or things related to the franchise.**

After Tails had gotten home a large storm had came through which kept him up as he looked outside the window.

"Hey Tails, can't sleep?" Beam asked and then let out a yawn as he walked over to him.

"Yeah I've never really been able to sleep well during a storm, they kinda scare me a little." Tails responded embarrassingly as he turned his head to Bean.

"Well don't worry about it so much it's just a storm, what's the worst that can happen." Beam told him with one of his trademark goofy grins.

They had then heard a loud knock on the front door which caused Tails to jolt up in surprise.

"Calm down it's just the door, I'll go get it." Beam answered as he went to answer it.

Bean opened the door and to his surprise, it was the three Babylon rogues.

"Hey what are you three doing here, it's not my birthday yet?" Bean asked, still smiling.

"Look Bean we need to stay with you and your friend for the night because our blimp won't get through the storm." Jet said as he glared at him, already annoyed from his stupid question.

"Well just let me get the big man of the house and se what he thinks." Bean told them and then shut the door.

"Who was it Bean?" Tails asked as Bean walked up to him.

"Oh it's the BabylonRogues, you know those guys who gave us a lift earlier. Anyways they were wondering if they could stay here until the storm goes away?" Bean replied as he pointed toward the front door.

"Well of course they can stay, they did help us out after all." Tails said with a childish smile.

"All right I'll go tell them." Bean responded and then went to tell the three they could stay.

"So can we stay here or what?" Jet asked rather rudely after Bean came back to the front door.

"Yes you can but lose that poopy attitude of yours." Bean told them as he let the three of them into the house.

Tails met up with them after Bean had let them inside, so he could properly introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Tails, I never got to know your names after you helped us out earlier?" Tails asked as he held his hand out to them.

"Well I'm sure that you already know that I'm Jet but these two are Wave and Storm." Jet answered as he pointed at his purple and grey colored teammates behind him.

Jet then walked past Tails and sat down in the living room followed by Storm.

"Sorry about their manners, they don't really like asking anyone for help and can be a little stubborn at times." Wave said as she greeted Tails and shook his hand.

"It's fine, but thanks for telling me. Also you guys are just going to have to sleep in the living room since Bean and Bark already have one of the bedrooms." Tails replied as they stopped shaking hands.

"That'll be fine, we probably won't be staying here too long." Wave told him as she walked off to join her fellow rogues.

After Wave had gone to the living room Tails and Bean went back to their own rooms to get some sleep.

"So Bean do we need to be worried about them staying here?" Tails whispered to his friend as they walked upstairs.

"Maybe a little, but I don't think they'll do anything." Bean replies in a similarly hushed tone.

They then split up and go to their own rooms for much needed rest.

Tails went to his room and got in bed. He couldn't sleep as the storm kept making noise outside, so he had started to stare at the picture of him and Mogul again.

"Dad I'm sorry." Tails said as he started to tear up while looking at the picture and remember what he had done to him.

Tails then went to sleep a few hours later after setting the picture back down.

In the morning the storm had ended and Tails quickly woke up early so he could keep an eye on his new guests.

"Hey Tails good morning." Bean said happily as he walked out of his own room, looking tiered.

"Bean why are you up this early?" Tails asked while looking at his friend curiously.

"I think it's the same reason that you are propeller butt, to keep an eye on the rogues downstairs." Bean answered before letting out a yawn.

"Well I'm just worried that's all, I know that they helped us and you've known these guys for awhile, but still." Tails replied while holding his hands together nervously.

"It's alright Tails, but just be careful okay." Bean told him as he gave him a pat on the back before going downstairs.

Tails had then went downstairs but instead of going to watch the Rogues he went to his father's library. Tails sighed as he locked the door behind him and started to look around the library once again.

'What am I doing? I've searched this place countless times since Dad disappeared into that gem, what am I even doing here?' Tails thought to himself as he just seemed to search the library like it was natural for him to do.

He had kept searching the library for hours until his eyes seemed to glaze over and he seemed like he was being pulled to a dusty old book in the back of the room. Tails had reached for the book and tried to pull it from its shelf, but instead of coming out it tilted like a lever. The room started to rumble a little as the desk moved and the floor started to glow a light blue color and form into staircase that went down from where it had used to be. Tails then came out of his daze and saw the stairs.

"What in the world?" Tails said to himself as he walked over to them.

Tails had then slowly walked down the stairs and found himself in a large room that contained a large glass case containing a single large and dusty book and a desk that had six files laying on top of it.

"He had a secret room this whole time." Tails said while feeling a little bit worried about what his father had been doing.

Tails had decided to look at the files in the desk first before looking at the book. He had opened the first file to see that it was some kind of background on a person named Simon Simian as well as a picture of him which looked like a large gorilla wearing an army helmet and camo pants with black boots, the next three files were similar except they were about different individuals one was a person named Predator Hawk who was a blue hawk mobian like Jet who had also betrayed the battle bird armada and had seemed to formerly be a member of the rogues, the next one was Lightning the Lynx who was formerly part of a ninja clan before being expelled from it for some reason, the last one was pretty strange because there was almost no information about this Flying Frog guy except that he was some kind of crazed criminal who had escaped jail.

Tails had then expected the other two files to be about other hardened fighters except instead they were about two kids the first being Mighty the Armadillo who had both of his parents killed by Robotnik and was separated from his younger sister at an early age, and the other was a girl called Mina Mongoose who Mogul had found trying to escape her town while it was under attack by Robotnik's army of robots. The files had raised a couple of questions, but before looking through them more he had decided to go look at the book. The book didn't have a title but once he opened it Tails found that it had a large table of contents with the first chapter being called 'Introduction to the Ixian magics' .

"Why did dad have a book about magic?" Tails said questioningly since he didn't believe in anything like that.

"Tails are you in there? Jet, Storm, and Wave are leaving and they want to say goodbye." Bean called out as he knocked on the library door.

"Yeah Bean just a second." Tails called back as he closed the book and tossed it in the desk before running upstairs to the library.

Tails then tipped the book lever back into place, turning the library back to normal before he went to go and say goodbye to the rogues.

"Hey guys, sorry I was a little busy." Tails said with a smile as he ran to the door to say goodbye to them.

"No problem two tail, they were just leaving." Bean said happily with Bark giving a nod from behind him.

"We'll see you later two tail, just know that the Rogues owe you one now, so use it wisely." Jet told Tails and snickered at his nickname while shaking his hand.

"Keep working on all that tech of your kid, it wasn't too bad." Wave said as she ruffled the hair on his head.

"See ya kiddo make sure these two stay in line." Storm tells Tails before the rogues left.

After they had left Tails wanted to go back to the secret room but was stopped by Barl who pointed at the TV where the news was on.

"What is it?" Tails asks, not expecting an answer.

Tails then sees that Somic the hedgehog was being interviewed for some news report. He was talking about Robotnik and some kind of monster called chaos. Sonic had then gone into great deal about avert thing that had happened including the master emerald being destroyed by Robotnik which caused Tails heart to sink as he heard that the master emerald had been shattered and was now being put back together by Knuckles.

'What could've happened to Dad?' Tails thought to himself as he began to worry if his Dad was even still alive.

"I'll see you guys in a little while, I'll be in the library. Don't bother me ok." Tails tells his friends before he went back to the library.

Tails had pulled on the book lever again to open up the floor so he could go down.

"What could be so important about those people Dad has files on?" Tails asked himself as he went into the room.

Tails had put the files in a neat stack on the desk and was going to start looking through them later to see if he could find out anything else about those people, but first he decided to search the desk for anything else that was important.

Tails had eventually found a letter in one of the drawers that was addressed to him, so he had quickly opened it and quickly began to read it.

'Dear son,

If you are reading this then it means that my spell to bring you to this room worked. The reason for this is because I have been away from the house for too long to reset the time limit on the spell to keep it from activating, this either means I am dead or missing. If it is the fist then I would like to leave you everything that I have. The book in the case is about the magic arts that I had discovered when I was younger, you do not have to use it but I would feel better if you learned it so I know you would be safe. The next thing that I would like to give you is command over the fearsome four, they are a team I arranged to help accomplish my tasks, each one has a special gift that I had given them when they had joined, please use them well. The way to contact them is a spell in my book which will send a signal to them to summon them to you. The other two files are of no importance so you do not need to worry. Be safe,Mammoth Mogul.'

Tails teared up a little because he was worried that Mogul was dead. After wiping his eyes he folded up the letter and put it back before he went to check out the files of the team that he had wanted him to call. He had found out that Predator hawk and Flying frog were pretty big criminals when Mogul had recruited them, while Sergeant Simian was a reckless fighter who had tried to destroy one of Robotnik's bases alone, and then lastly was Lightning Lynx who had been cast out from some ninja clan and had no where else to go afterwards, but one thing that they all had in common was that they were all dangerous.

Tails had then looked through the spell book and did find the one to call them, but had decided against it, because of what he had read about them.

"Sorry Dad but I don't think I'll be needing them." Tails told himself as he shut the book and set it on the desk while smiling to himself.

Tails was feeling a big mixture of emotions with the new information he had learned, he was excited to learn about magic, but was also worried and scared about what his dad had been doing and why he had needed these guys for whatever it was.

"Hey Tails!" Bean called from the living room.

After hearing Bean, Tails quickly ran up the stairs and closed the secret room behind him before dashing to the living room to see what Bean wanted.

"What is it Bean?" Tails asked as he entered the room and saw Bark pointing at the tv.

"I think those freedom fighter guys are looking for ya propeller butt." Bean said as he looked at the TV.

Tails turned his head to look and could now see Sally Acorn speaking.

"We have recently found this plane not too far from Knothole and we believe that the original owner, a person known only as Tails had given it to the criminal who had stolen the chaos emerald a couple of days ago." The Princess said as an image of Tails showed up on screen as well as several images of evidence that connected the plane back to him.

Tails then started to glare at the TV in anger as he thought about that Fiona girl.

"This is all her fault!" Tails shouted as he turned off the TV mad stomped out of the room.

"Tails wait up!" Bean called as he followed Tails with Bark not too for behind.

Tails had kept walking through the house until he arrived at his room.

"Tails what are you doing?" Bean asked while Tails pulled out a bag.

"Well now that I'm wanted we are going to have to move since that Sally girl knows where I live from that time they were looking for you two and Fiona." Tails growled as he started to put useful stuff in his bag.

"Well Tails you do t need to be too hasty, we can try to figure something out." Bean offered to try and calm him down.

"Bean I don't think that there is any other option other than to leave because we don't know what the freedom fighters would do to us if we're caught." Tails explained with an agitated voice.

"Alright but where do you think we should go?" Bean asked with a sigh as he patted Tails on the back.

"The only place we know that no one will find us, the island we found a couple of days ago." Tails answered him as he finished stuffing stuff into a bag and then went to go get everything from Mogul's secret room, not caring that Bean and Bark were both following him.

Tails pulled the book lever for the last time to open the room again before going down and quickly stuffing the book, the files, and the letter addressed to him into the same bag.

"Tails calm down a little alright, we've got plenty of time to leave and you'll have us with you every step of the way." Bean told him with a small smile on his face as he set a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Thanks Bean, that's very nice of you." Tails replied as he slowly smiled and turned to the two of them.

"Yeah and don't worry about a thing cause if any nasty bad people come after you they'll need to get through us first." Bean said while laughing a little to help cheer him up, and Bark just nodded and smiled.

"Thanks agin Bean, it's good to know that you guys will have my back." Tails replied as he set his bad down and quickly hugged him.

"Good, now let's get ready to go." Bean said after they separated from the hug and Tails had picked up his bag again.

The trio then packed up anything of importance that they needed and headed out the door to go to get to the Sea fox.

"See Tails nothing to worry about. Now it's just the three of us and everything we can carry on our back. We'll be like the three musketeers, the three amigos, or ummmmm some other group like that." Bean told the two of them causing Tails to laugh a little and Bark to smile as he patted Bean on the head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hello I'm back and here is another new chapter to try and keep the ball rolling. But as always lets get to some of your comments. (Sorry for the wait)**

**nightmaster000: Thanks for your comment, I love working with this story but I do have some trouble keeping this and all my stories updated. But I am happy that you always leave me a comment that reflects on the chapter.**

**DaddlerTheDalek: Thanks I do try my best and want to keep making this story better, if you would like to discuss the story a little send me a private message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the characters or anything else I use in this story.**

Tails, Bean, and Bark had just left the house and we're heading to the garage to leave town on the sea fox, but as try started to get closer to the garage Bark pulled the two of them into some nearby bushes.

"Bark what's wrong?" Tails asked as he looked at him curiously.

Without saying a word Bark pointed at two people walking by the garage where the sea doc was held.

Upon closer inspection Tails could see it was Bunnie and Princess Sally from the freedom fighters.

"Aren't they the two ladies who were looking for us and Miss sassy britches?" Bean asked curiously as he noticed Tails scowl a little at the slight mention to Fiona.

"Yes they are, so what should we do now?" Tails replied, feeling a little annoyed as he started to think of new options.

"I guess we need to find a different way to get to the island and I don't think we can call in the Rogues with that big blimp they have." Bean said with a slight frown on his face, wishing he could have annoyed Jet more when he had stayed with them.

Tails sighed while trying to think as he saw the Antoine the Coyote and Sonic show up to meet with the girls.

"Well we can't stay here anymore so come on we need to sneak out of town." Tails whispered to Bean and Bark before he started to lead them out of town through back alleys and any empty streets he could find.

It had taken roughly an hour before they were in the forest that surrounded the town and they could finally start walking freely without hiding.

"So Tails what's the plan now that we got away from those nosey know it alls?" Bean asked while smiling as he and Bark followed Tails.

"Well I actually don't know, we're going to be on the run for a little while an since the Rogues blimp would attract too much attention I think we'll be walking." Tails said in a slightly serious tone as they kept walking.

"Well I think I know someone who can help out." Bean said happily with one of his wide and ridiculous smiles.

Meanwhile back in town the freedom fighters had gotten into Tails' house and had started to search the place.

"So this is his place?" Antoine asked as he walked into Tails' house, followed by the rest of the team.

"Yeah this is where we met him while searching for the thief and her accomplices." Sally answered as the team started to fan out.

"So this guy helped her get away with a chaos emerald and he made a run for it big deal, I can probably catch him as soon as we figure out where he is going." Sonic bragged as he walked into the den, still looking for clues.

"Oh boy, Sall you may want to see this!" Bunie called as she held a picture of Mammoth Mogul holdingTails by his side, both of them had loving smiles on their faces in the photo.

"What did you find Bunnie?" Sally asked as she followed her voice and was then shown the picture after she entered the room.

They soon had found out Tails' relation to Mogul and eventually kind the secret room under the library after tirelessly searching the house.

"So besides figuring out that he is the son of Mammoth Mogul and that they had a creepy basement we've got nothing?" Sonic questioned he rest o the team with a sigh as they exited the house.

"It seems like it, but we will need to be on the lookout for him in case he makes any kind of move on a chaos emerald." Sally added before the team left town after setting up surveillance around Tails' house and garage.

Tails, Bean, and Batk have been walking through the Forrest ever since they left town and they were currently following Bean because he said he knew someone who could help them.

"So who I this person we're looking for Bean?" Tails asked with a slight sigh as he continued to follow him.

"Oh well he's just a guy Bark and I worked for before. He is really sneaky and maybe he can help us get your plane back." Bean answered happily as he jumped over a fallen tree that was in their way.

"Ok, is there anything else I need to know about him?" Tails asked while feeling a little on edge after the fiasco with Fiona.

"Well his name is Nack although some people call him Fang for some reason, but that isn't really important. He likes shooting things a lot, normally he collects bounties on people, oh and he really loves his motorbike." Bean rambled on as they continued their journey through the forest.

After several hours Bean had lead them to a bar that seemed to be isolated from most cities and towns.

"Well here it is, this is where we should find Nack!" Bean announced happily as he turned to his two friends.

"Well let's go inside then." Tails said with a sigh as he started to walk towards the shady establishment, only to be topped by Bark who had set a hand on his shoulder and grunted.

"Yeah Bark's right we probably need to be a little bit careful when going in there, I mean you are wanted by the freedom fighters after all." Bean pointed out as he hops in front of Tails.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Tails asked while seeming slightly aggravated with Bean.

"Don't worry Bark and I will handle it, you can just sit out hear and relax a little." Bean assured as he grabbed Tails by the wrist and took him over to some bushes so he could hide.

The two then turned back to head inside with Bark waving to Tails before they entered. After they got inside it didn't take long for them to find Nack and walk up to him.

"Oh what is it you two dim wits want?" A purple weasel wearing a tan oilskin hat along with a belt that had a gun holstered at his hip.

"Oh hey Nack, well you see we need your help with something out friend lost and we think you'd be perfect for the job." Bean answered as he leaned on the table and smiled at Nack.

"Alright I guess I could help your friend out, but what's in it for me?" Nack inquired with a sly smirk as he looked at Bean from his seat.

"Well I guess we can work something out after you've helped us, but can't you just do this for meeeeeeee?" Bean replied while taking a few steps away from the table and was leaning back an forth on his heels.

"Nice try Bean, but if I'm doing a job then I'm getting paid. Although I guess I can discuss the payment with this friend of yours before I decide if I'll do the job." Nack told the two of them as he got up to follow them.

Bean then led Nack and Bark out of the bar an over to where they left Tails.

"So where is this 'friend' of yours?" Nack rudely asked Bean as he was led into the forest a little ways.

"No need to be all crabby Nack, he's right here." Bean replied as he pushed a few branches out of the way and could now see Tails sitting in the forest clearing with a book.

"Good you guys are back, is this the guy you were talking about?" Tails asked as he quickly stuffed the book back into his backpack.

"Yeah this is Nack, I think that he might be able to help you get your plane back." Bean answered cheerfully as he pulled the weasel in front of him.

"So you need me to help this little twerp?" Nack asked as he looked at Tails curiously.

Tails looked a little hurt by his comment and then slightly glared at Nack, preparing to speak before Bean stopped him.

"Well Nick Nack I guess you wouldn't want the chance to get in on a major heist of freedom HQ." Bean boasted while pulling Nack away from Tails and looking at him with a slight grin.

"Really, what are you going to do steal some candy for the little two tailed freak?" Nack countered with a doubtful smile on his face as he looked at an angry Tails and a slightly shocked Bean.

Tails had then surprisingly sucker punched Nack in the gut, sending him to floor as he glared down at him.

"Don't call me that ever!" Tails had shouted at the downed weasel and prepared to hit him again before Bark pulled him away so Bean and Nack could talk.

"You really shouldn't have done that, but that's in the past now. Look Nack we need to help breaking into freedom HQ so we can steal back his plane and after that we fly off to a completely secret island that only the three of us know about, play your cards right and maybe Tails will let you use it when you need a place to lay low." Bean said with a slight hint of venom in his voice as he helped Nack up.

"Well I guess I can't really turn down that offer, but how am I sure that you won't double cross me after we get the plane?" Nack questioned as he coughed a little while holding his stomach.

"Because Tails is the most loyal person I've ever met and as long as you don't call him a freak again then there won't be any problems, also did I mention that it was that Fiona chick that lost his plane in the first place and that he is the son of the one and only Mammoth Mogul.." Bean told him in a slightly serious tone as he took the hat off of his head and put it on while showing him a picture of Tails and Mogul side by side.

"First of al I've told you before to never trust that dame, she may have worked with my sister before but she will only cause you trouble, and second if that little twerp is the son of Mogul then I guess he can put in a good word in for me with his old man." Nack responded while smirking a little as he quickly his hat back from Bean.

"Now before you can help with anything go apologize to Tails you got it." Bean told him and got a nod back from the weasel.

"Hey kid, sorry for calling you a... well you know." Nack said while holding out his hand to Tails.

"It's fine...I kinda overreacted." Tails said as he rubbed the back of his hand and shook hands with Nack while smiling a little.

Bean had smiled to himself, knowing he had tricked Nack a little by not telling him that Mogul was gone an they hadn't seen him anywhere near Tails ever since they started to stay with him.

"I guess you can sign me up for the job you wanted then." Nack told Tails while smiling as they stopped shaking hands and he took a step back.

Elsewhere

A large warp ring opened up in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of freedom HQ. A black and gold boot steps out before a voice can be heard.

"I guess he should be here in a few days, all I've got to do is wait." The voice said as the ring closed and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok and In back on this story. Sorry for the time away, I've been busy and erring distracted lately, but I hope to get a good writing schedule going again soon. Anyways let's get on with the chapter and skip the comment replies this time since they are a little old.

Tails, Bean, Bark, and Nack were all beginning to walk to Knothole, starting to plan out their heist to get Tails' plane back from Freedom HQ.

"So how long do you think it will take us to get there?" Bean asked with one of his trademark goofy smiles as he followed behind the rest of the group.

"Well we will probably need to set up a camp somewhere tonight and then we should get there by mid afternoon tomorrow." Tails answered with his eyes studying a map in his hands as he led the group with Nack walking by his side, helping him navigate.

The group kept walking until it had gotten dark and the set up camp in a small clearing in the forest, dragging some fallen logs to sit on and making a small campfire that they all say around, sitting in silence until Tails spoke up.

"So what is the plan to get my plane back once we get to Freedom HQ?" Tails asked everyone around the fire, open to any suggestion.

"Well I would have to say that we need to leave the big man out of this, he'll probably blow our cover if we try sneaking around with him in Knothole." Nack said as he pointed over at Bark who sat there silent as usual.

"Oh sorry big guy, but don't you worry I'll bring you back a souvenir!" Bean said excitedly while thinking of a present to get his large friend.

"So we can't bring Bark but once we are in the base I guess Bean could make a good distraction while we find where they keep their vehicles and hopefully we can find my plane." Tails told them while looking over at Nack to see what his input was.

"Well I think it may be better if Bean goes with you, he'll be able to cause a lot of chaos if you find yourselves in a tight spot while I watch out for anyone trying to sneak up on you two." Nack told Tails as he looked at him and Bean, a little concerned about how Bean will operate during the mission.

"That sounds reasonable, then after we get my plane back we go pick up Bark and fly off." Tails agreed as he shrugged his shoulders.

After the conversation had ended everyone went to do their own thing before turning in for the night, Beam was messing around with Bark, Nack was warming up by the campfire, and Tails had started to read the book on the Ixian Magics that he had found in his dad's office.

'Dad what were you involved in that I still don't know about?' Tails thought to himself nervously as he kept reading through the book, a little worried that he didn't even know who his father really was.

Everyone had fallen asleep except for Bark who had offered to stay up and watch their camp as well as keep the fire going so they would stay warm.

Once everyone woke up in the morning and gathered their things, they got ready to keep traveling to Knothole and Freedom HQ.

"Don't worry bud I promise you that you can take a nice long nap while we find Tails' plane." Bean told Bark as he hopped up onto his shoulder.

"Can't promise that you'll be able too sleep too long, we will want to make this quick with no distractions, so be ready to get in once we pick you up." Nack warned them as he sighed, getting a little annoyed by Bean's childish behavior.

Tails kept walking with the others in silence, lost in thought as he kept his eyes forward on the forest ahead of them until Nack mentioned his name.

"Kid, hey kid, pay attention!" Nack barked a little since he had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes while he was spacing out.

"Sorry Nack, what is it?" Tails replied as he snapped back into attention to see what he had to say.

"You may want to leave your pack with Bark so you don't lose anything or get slowed down while we're doing this." Nack suggested as he calmed down after realizing that Tails was listening.

"Oh sure, umm here you go Bark." Tails said as he took off his pack and paused for a moment before handing it to him, knowing that everything he had to remember his dad and all the stuff he gathered from the house was still in there.

"Don't worry Tails he'll keep it safe. Let's just focus on getting your plane back." Bean assured him as he smiled while looking down at Tails from atop Bark's shoulder.

Tails nodded his head and smiled back at Bean before turning his head back to the trees ahead, getting lost in thought once more during the next few hours that it took them to find a place for Bark to hide and arrive in the outskirts of Knothole.

"Alright we need to sneak in, find the hanger and get out as quickly as possible, if someone sees you then be ready to fight if you have to." Nack warned them after they went around

Knothole and found Freedom HQ.

The three of them quickly and carefully ran through a side door of Freedom HQ, Nack going last to watch out for anyone coming from behind them. After entering Tails and Bean stuck close to the walls, peeking around every corner to make sure no one was up ahead.

"They must be out on a mission or something." Tails whispered as they found two large sliding metal doors.

"Looks like we did it boys." Nack said as he smirked, but his mood quickly changed when he found a passcode lock was keeping the doors shut.

"Well we can't waste anytime trying to break through the lock, do you have any ideas?" Tails asked Nack and waited for an answer only to be interrupted by Bean.

"Hey guys don't worry about it, I got this one handled." Bean said as he stepped over to the door.

Nack had then suddenly grabbed Tails by the arm and ran down the hallway and around the corner with him just before they heard an explosion coming from the door.

"Why in the blazes would you do that you maniac!" Nack yelled as he and Tails came back from around the corner to see pieces of burnt and melted metal everywhere and Bean standing there without a scratch on him.

"Well we couldn't waste anytime trying to find another way in or for either of you two to figure out a way to get it open so I figured that this was much easier." Bean said while smiling, figuring that he had done a good job.

"Yeah, but you let every single person for miles know where we are!" Nack scolded him as he pulled the Bean and Tails into the aircraft hangar to start looking for their plane.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted from the hallway they had just ran out of.

The three of them had finally found Tails' plain when a female rabbit wearing a tan cowboy hat and a light pink tank top with a robot arm and legs.

"I got this." Bean said as he lit the fuse on another one of his bombs before throwing it in the direction of their pursuer.

"Bean no!" Tails shouted as he saw the bomb flying towards her.

Tails closed his eyes and felt a surge of energy flow through him as he imagined himself reaching out to grab the bomb in the air to stop it, accidentally calling upon some of the magic her learned about in Mogul's book, causing a green tendril of energy to shoot out from his hand and envelop the bomb in the air, letting it explode in the air causing a few of the ceiling panels to fall and block the pursuer from getting any closer.

"Oh wow that was so cool!" Bean cheered as he was hopping up and down on a seat of the plane, not seeming to care that he had just thrown a bomb at a person.

"We can talk about this later you dolt, let's just get out of here!" Nack said as he forcibly sat Bean down and pulled Tails up into the plane, sitting him next to Bean before starting the plane.

Nack then flew the plane out of he hangar and flew over to pick up Bark.

"Oh my gosh Tails you gotta tell me how you did that cool magic thingy back there!" Bean spouted out, still as excited as before.

Tails didn't say anything and took the controls after a little while so he could fly them to the island, feeling a little nervous after he realized he had actually managed to pull off magic, meaning his father must have been even more dangerous than he realized since he was the one who wrote the book.

After they landed everyone quickly got off the plane and went to do their own thing Bean was running around excitedly while Bark seemed a little annoyed while he chased him, Nack went to start surveying the island, and Tails just sat near the plane trying to rethink and weigh his options.

Sure he had gotten his plane back and that was great, but what was he going to do now. The freedom fighters would surely be looking for him after the break in and stealing his plane back, not to mention they had probably searched his house by now and found out who his adoptive father was, and he knew that the moment he left the island and went anywhere where he would be recognized he would be at risk of being caught. He just couldn't believe how stressful and intense his life had gotten recently and he knew it wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

Tails then sighed and smiled slightly, deciding to give his mind a break as he got up and went to walk down the beach, taking off his shoes so he could feel the warm sand and cooling waters touch him, he could finally relax for a moment since he no longer had to deal with any troubles concerning his father or anyone looking for him even though he knew those problems were still there he just sighed and took it all in.

Back at Freedom HQ

"Sorry Bun, but could you explain what happened again?" Sonic asked as he looked at the wrecked hangar.

"Well it's just as I told Sal, there were these three guys that broke into the hangar and I tried to catch them before they stole the plane that Fiona brought in, but one of them tossed a bomb my way and just before I could react it was stopped in mid air by some kid who was with them. Too bad it wrecked the place or I would have caught those thieves." Bunnie said as she sighed, getting a little tiered of having to explain the story so many times.

"Well do you think you recognized any of them?" Sonic asked as he tapped his foot on the ground, a little annoyed that he hadn't been here to stope the intruders himself.

"Yeah I think I know all of them in fact. The one who was leading them was Nack, he had brought Bean along to blow open the doors I guess, but the last one was a kid named Tails who Sally believes is connected to Mammoth Mogul after she and I searched his place awhile back when we were looking for the thieves who ran off with a chaos emerald a few weeks back." Bunnie told him and they suddenly noticed someone was watching them.

"Amy is that you?" Sonic asked as he looked over, able to see a small bit of pink poking out from the door frame.

"Yeah it is, sorry Sonic. But did I hear you mention Tails?" Amy asked as she looked at Bunnie and Sonic curiously.


End file.
